Sous Mon Regard
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Não desvie o olhar. Não do que for importante.


O título é algo como "sob o meu olhar" ou "nos meus olhos". Sem revisão. Se alguém ler... espero que goste. Dedicada a coward~

Boa leitura!

**Sous mon Regard**

Os grilos faziam barulho do lado de fora do edifício da escola, em meio à mata que rodeava a área, do alto das árvores. O chilreio, sinal de boa sorte em algumas partes do mundo, não parecia oferecer um futuro de esplendor; a canção alegre vinda das asas não parecia guiar os sentimentos de alguns jovens pelo mesmo caminho, parecendo – _irritantemente _– um sinal de mau presságio.

Um suspiro breve escapou dos lábios do clone da memorável Joana d'Arc.

Sabia o que tinha de fazer e o dia se aproximava com mais rapidez do que desejava. Buscava acalmar seu coração, debruçada sobre a grade do telhado do prédio escolar, seus dedos brincando com a pequena ovelha. Ingenuamente, pensava que traria boa sorte e que era uma obra do destino: no final, daria tudo certo.

Não sabia mais se conseguia acreditar naquilo. Desejava se apegar a algo, em um Deus maior ou uma religião, porém, com tantos avanços, o próprio homem já não era uma espécie de deus? Se a resposta era afirmativa, como querer acreditar que algo acima de si regia as leis do universo?

Podia estar se enganando, mas preferia isso a ser um brinquedo nas mãos de algo não tão puro, não tão nobre.

Endireitou a postura, apertando a inocente ovelha em uma das mãos, não querendo realmente culpá-la pelo que acontecia. Estava conformada, existia para o propósito do Criador... só tinha, por um breve momento, cogitado fazer algo para mudar a história. Era certo ela apenas se repetir?

Não tinha nenhuma resposta e nenhum direito de fazer perguntas. Fechou os olhos, juntando as pálpebras e guardando o brinquedo no bolso da saia do uniforme estudantil, tão distraída estava que não notou passos se aproximando. Só quando já estavam bem perto.

- Ei, Joana.

A voz de seu "conterrâneo" soou, fazendo com que se virasse, esboçando a expressão de praxe. Nem mesmo os olhos - tão limpos e claros – agora demonstravam a confusão de outrora.

- Napoleão.

- Hahah, está meio quente essa noite, não é?

O garoto sorriu sem graça, parando ao lado de Joana, imitando o gesto dela de momentos atrás e apoiando os braços na grade. Levantou os olhos para o alto, sem saber como conversar direito com ela: só queria fazê-lo. Viu-a subindo para ali e, após alguns momentos de dúvida, foi atrás. Sentia-se meio idiota, agora que parava para pensar, já que nem tinha ensaiado como iniciar um diálogo, seguindo um impulso... adolescente? Preferiu pensar que era somente isso, todo aquele desconserto. A guerreira era realmente bonita, mas não gostava daquele olhar, parecia-lhe triste e solitário. Mas, assim como o Napoleão original, ainda a admirava, mesmo sendo apenas cópias – descartáveis e substituíveis.

A loira concordou com a cabeça, arrepiando-se mesmo com a temperatura relativamente alta, mas sem mover um músculo após deixar as mãos sobre o apoio frio e precário de segurança daquela região. Calor... Quente, quente como uma fogueira. Ao contrário de Napoleão, mantinha os olhos baixos, encarando a escuridão mais além.

Com aquela falta de reação, o rapaz deixou de sorrir. Mesmo que Joana agisse como sempre, estava preocupado, sabendo que (lá no fundo) ela não deveria ter toda aquela certeza que parecia ter. Isso não tirava seu crédito e força.

- Você... não está sozinha.

Murmurou antes que percebesse, fitando dentro dos olhos claros que agora lhe encaravam, surpresos. Desviou os próprios orbes, encontrando refúgio no céu noturno ao sentir as bochechas quentes. Achando que devia a ela ao menos uma explicação, continuou:

- Se olhar para o alto, verá estrelas... Veja – fez um gesto com a face indicando o alto, sorrindo ao voltar-se de esguelha para a outra. - É só olhar para o alto.

A garota piscou os olhos com alguma ingenuidade, elevando a cabeça e se deparando com as estrelas acima de si, reluzindo mesmo distantes da Terra. Inesperadamente, aquelas simples palavras fizeram com que os gritos de terror parassem de ecoar em seu coração. Acabou esboçando um leve sorriso, não expansivo e nem muito largo, mas um que era visível e, só de estar presente, parecia uma vitória aos olhos de Napoleão, o que o fez agradecer por não desviar a visão.

-... Obrigada, Napoleão.

Sem pensar muito, levou a mão até a do rapaz, segurando-a firme e delicadamente. Não tremia, estava segura do que iria fazer, apesar de uma vontade de viver crescer dentro de si... Realmente queria viver.

Estava constrangido, mas incapaz de desviar o olhar. Com feições sérias, moveu os dedos e enlaçou-os ao da mulher.

- Joana, eu... Eu estou aqui.

Não disse mais nada, deixando-a apreciar o céu estrelado, enquanto ele próprio continuava a fitar sua estrela particular. E, silenciosamente, prometeu a si mesmo _nunca mais_ desviar o olhar.

_**x**_

Eu precisava escrever algo com eles, enfim...

Beijos!


End file.
